Loliver PlayList
by XAXRX
Summary: I got bored and put my iPod on shuffle. Thus this was made I hope you like it *Sorry it got short at the end* Rated K Just in case!
1. Part 1

**Camisado- Panic! At the Disco:**

Lilly thought about what happened today as she leaned back in the chair. She looked at the plain white ceilings of the room. Lucas cheated on her, and they both end up in the hospital. Her and Lucas? No. Lucas and Oliver. It wasn't serious at all, Lucas passed out because of the hit he received from Oliver. And Oliver was bleeding, from his mouth. It wasn't too bad was it? I didn't tell Oliver about him just yet. But apparently he walked by and over heard Lucas talking about it. Then that was that, he punched him. I heard people chanting fight and went right to the front. I saw it was Oliver and my heart stopped. I tried to pull him off of Lucas but Lucas ended up punching me instead of Oliver so I got a bloody nose which made Oliver fight harder. I passed out from seeing blood. So here I am by Olivers bed waiting for him to wake up.

"Lilly?" Someone said.

"Oliver thank god your awake!" Lilly said leaning over the bed to hug him.

"Lilly are you Okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. You had us all freaked out though. You have to promise me something."

"Yeah?"

"Never get into a fight again."

_Can't take the kid from the fight_

_Take the fight from the kid._

**Let's Make this last Forever- Mitchel Musso:**

Lilly sat at the bar watching her friends dance. She was a horrible dancer so she just sat to the side. Oliver looked pretty comfortable dancing with Miley anyways. She didn't know what was with her but, every time someone talked about Oliver or said his name, her stomach would overload with butterflies. But here she is, envying her best friend. She was Hannah Montana, she had a choreographer. She could dance, she was dancing with Oliver. She knew Miley had a huge crush on him. Once she came all Lilly's chances were gone. There was no way he would pick her boring lilly truscott over Hannah Montana.

"Lilly?" I heard someone say, snapping me out of my daydream

"Hey Oliver." Was all I said.

"We've been here like 3 hours, and you haven't even gotten up once."

"I can't dance." She admitted looking down. She took a look at Miley. She was impatiently tapping her foot waiting for Oliver to get back to her.

"Dance with me." He said.

"No thanks your girlfriend wouldn't like that very much." I looked up at him and he turned around. "See she's waiting for you."

"Lilly, that's Miley."

"I know"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"It seems like it."

"Lilly stop being stubborn and dance with me." He said holding out his hand.

Lilly smiled and took his hand, and he pulled her in the middle of the floor as a song came on.

"See we'll just slow dance, thats not hard."

He smiled and put my arms around his neck as he put his hands on my waist.

A few seconds into the song we were staring into each others eyes.

He finally leaned down to kiss her.

When she pulled away for what seemed like hours, she looked at Miley.

Her mouth said open in shock as she ran away.

"Lilly," Oliver said taking her attention again.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

_Because were here and were now_

_and were all together_

_So let's make this_

_last forever._

**Check yes Juliet- We the Kings:**

Lilly sat there in her room on her bed.

A few hours ago she got into a fight with her parents.

Not for anything too serious.

Who was she kidding, her world had been torn down. Her parents forbade her from seeing Oliver. Yes Oliver her best friend. She loved him. When she told her parents they were outraged. She had no idea why, they had no idea why, he was her best friend. Her dad kicked him out of the house and grounded Lilly. She couldn't see him again. Tears were flowing from her eyes. '_click_' she heard something hit her window. '_click' _again. She got up and opened the shutters. She looked down to see what was causing it.

"Oliver!" She whispered. "What are you doing!"

"I'm here to rescue you." He whispered back.

"Oliver, they'll probably call the cops if they see you!"

"Then come with me."

"Where?"

"Anywhere, pack your things."

Lilly smiled and ran back into her room. She threw all sorts of things into her suitcase.

She heard someone walking up the stairs. Uh-oh.

She ran to the window and threw her suitcase down to Oliver.

She didn't here anything hit the ground so apparently he caught it.

"Oliver someone is coming! How do _I _ get out!"

"Jump!"

Lilly closed her eyes and did what he said.

Oliver caught her with no problem.

'When did you get so strong?' Lilly thought.

"Lillian!" She heard someone yell.

Her parents got into her room.

She saw her dad put his head out the window it was bright red.

"Lillian Anne Truscott! Get back here now!"

"Run!" Lilly said to Oliver.

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back,_

_they'll tear us apart if_

_you give them the chance._

**I'd Lie -Taylor Swift:**

"Color?"

"Green."

"Birthday?"

"17."

"HA! See!"

"Miley what does this prove? All friends are supposed to know those."

"Grrr." Miley let a growl escape her throat "I swear you like him!"  
"Well I wouldn't put money on that." Lilly said walking past her to the table.

"I will put money on it because I know!" Miley said following her.

"Fine ask me I'll answer honestly." Lilly said looking into Mileys eyes.

"Lilly, do you love Oliver."

"No." Silence.

"Wow you really are telling the truth."  
"Told you." Lilly leaned back into her seat. Truth was, she was in love with Oliver.

This was a lie she told everyone daily so she learned to get over the giggles.

_If you asked me if I loved him,_

_I'd Lie..._

**Decoy- Paramore:**

"I'm sorry Matt."

Lillys arm was around Oliver and Olivers arm was around Lillys' waist.

Matt looked at both of them.

Not a very good way to breakup with your boyfriend.

'Yeah I used you to make Oliver jealous and realize his feelings for me!?' No way.

"Matt it's OK, I know Miley really likes you."

He shook his head.

"Trust me Matt, you won't remember anything."

"Think hes going to forget?" Oliver whispered to Lilly when they were walking away.

"Not at all." Lilly said looking down.

_Close your eyes and make believe,_

_This is where you want to be_

_Forgetting all the memories that_

_I was forcing to you just 'cause_

_Your into me..._


	2. Part 2

**Who's That Girl- Hilary Duff**

I sat there at the table. No not ours. Ever since Miley showed up I've been pushed to the side. You took her everywhere you went, you hung on her every word. I'm not even the third wheel. You dropped me without a word, just stopped talking to me. Even though we next door neighbors, we still never see each other. Well, I see you, but your too blinded to see me. I see you at school, with her. I see you sneak out in the middle of the night, to go to _Our_ secret place, with her. Everything involves her. Miley. I'm not even sure if you love her. You could just be starstruck with Hannah Montana. Every time I try and talk to you, she pulls you away. In jealousy? No, no one is jealous of me. I now have no friends, and no life.

I pulled myself out of it and walked over to them. They were laughing, then Miley looked up.

"What do _you _want." She said.

"Just wanted to talk to Oliver."

Oliver looked up.

"Hey, uhm..."

"Lilly!" He couldn't even remember my name!

"Oh right hey Lilly."

"Yeah just the girl you threw aside."

He looked down. Miley grinned.

"Just wanted to give you this," I said holding out something in her hand.

"What is it?" Oliver asked holding out his own hand, under hers.

She let it slip through her fingers.

"The key."

"To what?"

"Nothing just to that house, you know the secret one only we know about?"

He looked confused.

"I though since I have no life and it's been stolen by her, I mean as well just give the rest of my life to her."

"Stolen your life? Lilly where are you going with this."

"Like. You. Care" I said walking away.

I loved Oliver.

I didn't know Miley anymore she wasn't her.

But she stole everything I had.

I cried silently to myself my back to them.

_Who's that girl,_

_Where's she from_

_No she can't be the one,_

_That you want that has stolen_

_My World..._

**Wasn't Your Girlfriend- Mitchel Musso:**

Lilly sat on the curb.

As usual she felt emotionless.

"Lilly?" Someone asked behind her.

She turned around. Then back.

"Hey Oliver." She said sighing.

"Why are you out here?"

"Just wanted to get some air."

"Rough day?"

Lilly nodded.

"Got into a fight with Lucas."

"Again?"

Lilly nodded again.

"This time in front of everyone."

"Lilly..." He said putting his arm around her.

"I-I'm fine, he just hit me..."

"he hit you!"

"Well he grabbed me and pushed me."

"Same offense."

Lilly pulled away and showed him her arm.

It was red with scared on it, probably from his nails that dug into her.

"Lilly, why don't you tell anybody?"

"I might lose him."

"That's the point! He's abusive!"  
"Who else do I have?"

"Me!"

Lilly looked down.

"I need someone there for me, to love me."

"I do love you Lill's!"

She shook her head and mumbled.

"Not the way I want."

"What?"

"You love me but as a sister."  
"Who said that."

"I can tell, the way you look at Miley, it's just different."

"Then you don't know the difference."

Lilly looked up at him.

"I love Miley like a sister."

"Oliver?" She said looking back down.

"Yes?"

"Save me?"

_She deserves more then you gave her_

_She was always looking for_

_somebody_

_to save her._

**Our Song- Taylor Swift:**

Lilly sat there at the table. She was brought out of thought by Oliver sitting next to her, putting his arm around her waist.

"hey Lilly-pop."

She turned to face him.

"Hey Ollie-pop."

"What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"Nothing, uhm, have you realized we don't have a song?"

"Hmmm, I have realized that."

"What do we do."

"We make one."

"Ollie-pop, how do we do that?"

"Remember when I called your name, how you almost tore through the screen door coming to see me?"

Lilly nodded.

"Add that to the list. Now remember when I snuck out to see you when you got into that fight with Miley?"

"When you through rocks at my window?"

Oliver nodded.

"Add that too."

"T night when we talk, we have to whisper?"

Oliver nodded again.

"Because your mom would kill you if you were up that late."

"You don't know how literal that is." He replied.

Lilly giggled.

"And thats the last part."

"The whispers?"

"No Lilly-pop, your laugh."

_Our song is the slamming screen doors,_

_Sneakin' out late,_

_tapping on your window._

_When your on the phone and we talk real slow,_

_'cause it's late and your mama don't know,_

_Our song is the way you laugh..._

**Hey Stephen- taylor Swift:**

_'click, click'_ Oliver heard pebbles being thrown at his window. He went over. A blond haired girl stood there. Becca?He ignored it and walked off. All this week this has been happening. He usually waited about 15 minutes at the most and they'd go away. He didn't know why all of a sudden this was happening. It might be because of his voice, it did start happening after he sang at the dance.

_'click, click'_ two more were thrown. He ignored it again.

It's been two hours, 12 at night.

_'click, click'_

He got tired of it and finally opened the window.

"Becca will you go away!"

"I'm not Becca you donut!"

It took him a minute to recognize the voice.

"Lilly?"

"duh! I've been waiting here forever!"

"Why?"

"I need to tell you something!"

"What?"

"I love you!"

"Lilly, you know the others usually leave in 15 minutes..."

"Does this prove I'm worthy enough then?" She giggled.

"You had nothing to prove. I love you."

He saw her smile, then realized the time again.

"Lilly it's freezing out! We should get to bed."

He saw her smile and walk back to her own house.

He shut his window and sat on his bed.

"Yes...."

_With all the girls tossing rocks at you window,_

_I'll be the one waiting there even when it's_

_cold..._

**One More Night- cascada**

"Don't go," Lilly said as she clung to Oliver.

"I'm not going anywhere."

_One more night, _

_I want to be with you,_

_Where I want to hold you tight,_

_it feels so right tonight..._

_**A/N: I know! These are very very short and very very out of character but I tried! And the last one is like 13 words but I didn't feel like making a story to that song. Hope you enjoyed it anyways ^^**_


End file.
